


The Vault.

by mariapls



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Peaky Blinders RPF
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Inspired By Peaky Blinders, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariapls/pseuds/mariapls
Summary: Avery Jenson has many secrets but liking Michael Gray is certainly not one of them.Part of a mini series.
Relationships: Michael Gray & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Vault.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The following chapter contains mature content, please ensure you are comfortable before reading.

Avery didn’t want to admit it but she had spent the last 10 minutes of her time, very evidently watching Mr Gray smoke his cigarette whilst he was conversing with Liz, whom was perched on the edge of her desk, two rows in front of her.  
His left hand hung from his chest pocket that was situated on the left side of his body, whilst his right held the cigarette by his hip, the smoke trailing towards his lower back and into the wall behind him.   
It was the way he glided his tongue over his lower lip before placing the filter into his mouth and as he released it momentarily, a vein shifted in his finger to then disappear once he brought the cigarette back down.  
She didn’t even think Liz knew that whenever she leant forward an inch, Michael’s jaw tensed, causing the bone to jut out ever so slightly.  
Avery hadn’t been working at Shelby Limited very long, yet already her reputation began to amplify the number of eyes which followed her as she went here and there.   
Her greatest asset wasn’t just her physicality but also her knowledge; Avery was taken to an orphanage at 3 months old, to then quickly be adopted by a family at the age of 1. 

However very quickly, her mind was filled with images of morgues, artillery warehouses and bases as well the inside of her bedroom…she wasn’t adopted by a mother and a father but the London Mafia.   
If she wasn’t spending her time recalling the diagrams and layouts of underground banks, she was a doodling picture of the scenes she had experienced the day before and unknowingly to her guardians, she placed every sheet in the gaps of her bedroom wall.   
It reminded her that when she woke from her nightmares, she could pull them out and examine them…reminding her self that what she saw was real.  
Avery screamed a lot yet… somehow being in Small Heath, her scream got more and more quiet. 

Avery did occasionally offer her insight but only to Mr Shelby; she delivered it in a way that would coerce him down a path that eventually led him to the conclusion… without an inch of her input. It kept me safe, she thought. 

She was hoping because of this that Mr Shelby might require her attention the most, potentially resulting in a job with Michael or perhaps a very accidentally planned bumping into him. Yet nothing.   
Avery never wanted to seem too eager but she couldn’t deny how much her heart rate increased when she suggested Michaels name or the potential opportunity to spend any fraction of time with him.   
Sadly however, her concentration was taken elsewhere when the doors to the shop opened and in came Arthur and John, both of them coddling 3-4 bottles of whiskey in their arms.  
Before anyone could utter her secret, Avery pretended to have been startled by their arrival, placing a hand over her chest to then toss her hair roughly “We come bearing gifts for the people,” Arthur cheered, raising a bottle in enjoyment.   
John followed by committing the same action and as Avery rolled her eyes, letting a smile slip, Arthur prances in her direction, removing his hat as he went “Well, its awful kind of you to praise us with your presence Miss Jenson,” He sung, now perching himself on the edge of her desk.

“I work here Arthur so of course I’m going to be here, you know that,” She smiles at him, which he reciprocates.  
“But not every day is as good as when you are here!” He retorted, winking at her admiringly.   
Leaning back into her chair, Avery stretched her upper body, taking her arms above her head and connecting her hands together; the action caused Arthur to cough slightly before allowing his eyes to discretely observe what was in front of him.   
Smirking to herself, Avery innocently played with the loose strand of hair which fell onto her left breast before blushing slightly when she saw Michael approaching “Good day at the office I see,” Michael commented, taking his left hand to Arthur’s shoulder affectionately.   
Turning to him, Arthur clasped Michael into a hug, pulling him closer with his right arm “Too right, too right,” Arthur responded before jumping onto Avery’s desk and continuing “Drinks are on me tonight, lads!”   
The shop fell into loud cheers and quickly, Avery was drowned by a number of men, all approaching Arthur to proudly shake his hand - lifting herself away from her chair, she attempted to make her way through the crowd towards Thomas’s office, however a voice catches her.  
“Not a fan of crowds, are you?”  
It was Michael.   
Turning on her heel, she watches as he approaches her, his hands in both pockets whilst his lips curled “When their full of the right people, yes” She retorts whilst folding her arms.   
Michael took his right hand to his jaw, rubbing the skin and causing it to go slightly red, yet as he does this, Avery watches as his eyes help themselves to her body, holding her hips firmly in one place “Not every one likes the attention like you, Mr Gray,” She adds before swinging her hips and making her way to the side exit.   
“Forgive me, I naturally assumed with your reputation, you’d welcome the company.”   
So, he has been paying some attention to me, Avery thought smiling to herself.   
Pausing in front of Michael’s office door, she turns around yet quickly realises that he had followed her and was much closer than she anticipated, resulting in her stumbling slightly.  
In comfort, Michael’s right hand goes to the left side of her hip whilst his left hand touches her shoulder to stop her falling further; she blushes immediately “Sorry, I didn’t expect you to be so close,” She admits, removing her self from him.   
For a moment, there is a look in Michaels eye that looks like sadness however quickly it is whipped away “Avery?”  
Both her and Michaels head snap upwards and directly in front of them is Mr Shelby and for a moment, Avery looses her cool before pulling it back “Yes?” She squeaks out.  
For a moment, Tommy doesn’t say anything, in fact for at least a minute he simply just stares before lifting his left hand upwards and gesturing for her to follow him “Er, excuse me Michael...”  
She mumbles the words, bowing her head as she turns in Thomas’s direction and making her way over.  
Entering his office, Avery followed Mr Shelby and as he perched into his seat, she does the same on the one opposite “How can I help you Mr Shel-“  
Tommy quickly cuts Avery off and for a moment, she’s shocked “Did Michael hurt you?”  
She furrows her brows in genuine curiosity before using the excuse to collect herself as a momentary distraction “Of course not, why would he?”

“Curiosity. Michael has previously mentioned he is the only one you have made no attempt in approaching.”  
Nonchalantly, Tommy grabs a cigarette out of the silver packet that he had flung onto his desk and like a dozen times before, he dragged the item across his lips, to then light it.  
“Is this a problem?” She asks.   
Grabbing a folder that was on the right corner of his desk, he brought it closer to him before opening it and sending the contents flying slightly “It won’t be any longer,”  
Now Avery stops completely dead and narrows her eyes “Any longer, Mr Shelby?”  
Mr Shelby went momentarily quiet before leaning back into his chair and taking a long puff on his cigarette “I have a job for you to do Miss Jenson, one of which you will be completing with Michael,” He informed her before continuing “Just a small one, so neither of you will be hard done by. I expect both of you to behave appropriately and I look forward to your over view of the whole event when you return.”

In this momentary pause that was created by Tommy, he places on his glasses before checking the sheet in front of him and handing it over to me; taking it, I glance over it quickly and see that it’s a invoice “Some one needs to pay you, I assume,” I say, resting the paper onto my lap. 

“Indeed.”

The answer comes by itself when originally Avery anticipated some form of explanation, so as Mr Shelby continued to act blindly, she became slightly irritated “I’m sorry Mr Shelby, I don’t mean to sound unappreciative of your trust, but you are a very capable man and I don’t see what it is, that this job in particular that you have given us will do for Michael and me,” I say truthfully. 

“Well Miss Jensen, I have been hearing rumours on my trips here and there, about a young girl who has been missing from the hands of the man who owes me this paycheque.”

Avery tried to keep her stare blank but she couldn’t because stupidly she hadn’t even bothered to read the name at the top of this letter and as her head sunk down, chin touching her chest, it struck her: S A B I N I, Charles.

“It’s weird isn’t it Avery, how his description of you from 5 years ago, still matches you perfectly to what you are now.”

“Bollocks,” She mumbled, to then bring her right hand to her forehead.

Thomas hummed in admission before taking yet another drag of his cigarette and as he released the puff of smoke, he took his free hand to his jaw where he let his fingers glide over the bone not once but twice “It was the eyes Miss Jenson…I may have met only a thousand people but it only takes one of you to be remembered.” 

Avery was born with heterochromia, which meant that both her eyes were different colours…in this case, deep brown and electric blue. 

“I’m surprised he remembers anything about me at all, he never got close enough to me to visually log my differences…” Avery mumbles, glancing at the paper in front of her.   
Thomas smiled in response to then let out a singular laugh “I’ll tell you what Miss Jenson, you go see this man and if you come out unrecognised, I will never ask anything of you ever again,”

“And If I do?” She responds, folding my arms.   
Thomas did nothing but smile in response and for a moment, Avery suffered a great deal of anger which began surging through her body “I’d be careful how you respond Thomas Shelby, I could really easily make that man hate you,” She spat, her fingers tightening around her biceps. 

Thomas simply smiled wider before putting out his cigarette and knotting together his hands over his lap “I know, I have every confidence that someone such as your self could begin the end of me.”

“It’d be wise of you to not forget it either,” Avery retort’s.  
Finishing their conversation, she took the paper from her lap and stood before stalking out of the room and slamming the office door shut “The fucking cunt,” Avery growled.

Before she could realise what she was doing, her feet were taking her in the direction off Michael’s office and as she stared at the golden font which was edged onto the window of his door, she bashes her right fist against the wooden panel before hearing ‘Come in.”  
s  
Actively she enters before slamming the door shut and without hesitation, she removes the glass of whiskey that is in Michael’s hand, necking the entire liquid and slamming the glass onto the wooden desk in front of her. 

“Alright?” He chuckled, a smirk slipping onto his lips as he watched Avery pace in his office.

“Fuck off,” Avery snapped before settling herself in the seat opposite Michaels.

Something, which Avery figured out many months ago was that this office, in particular, had a lock on the front door, not to mention that most of the visible windows were covered in blinds, shielding any curious eyes from the movement which went on. 

Currently, she sat with her right leg over her left whilst her right hand laid against her right cheek, the four fingers from her hand laying beneath her jaw and as her eyes roamed each piece of decorative furniture, she started to think of exactly how her body would fit against each one.

“Mr Shelby has a job, for the both of us,” She informs him surprisingly. 

Michael lifted his right eyebrow in curiosity as well as question and as the comment dangled in the air, he licked his lower lip and brought his right hand to his face where he let his forefinger fall against his cheekbone.   
“Were meeting an old friend,” Avery adds, now swinging her right foot, which dangled in the air. 

Michael turned to the right side of his desk before opening a draw and pulling out a small glass, which he placed directly in front of Avery and filled generously.  
She didn’t thank Michael vocally but she did flick her eyebrow ever so slightly and in response, Michael brought both of his hands together and knotted them in front of his mouth, his lips brushing the knuckle of his thumb. 

“What kind of meeting?” He asked. 

Avery chuckled a little and lifted the beverage to her lips “I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Mr Shelby asked you only to accompany me,” She confessed, smiling behind her glass.   
The facial expression that covered Michael’s face was one of delight for Avery; Michael’s lips fell open ever so briefly whilst his hands fell to his armrest and his fingers squeezed the material beneath.   
Then Michael placed his lips together and clenched his jaw, causing a vein by his cheek to pop, whilst his eyelids closed and then opened painfully slow.

In due time, Michael brought himself to his full height, pushed away his chair and brought himself to where Avery was sat; he hovered just in front of her so every time she rotated her ankle, the tip of her shoe would graze the inside of his left thigh. 

“Mr Shelby wishes for me to go but to not be of use?”  
The way Michael says this is almost unbearable because suddenly, his voice has dropped at least 3 octaves, not to mention his eyes had darkened in contrast “Of course you’ll be of use, just not necessarily the one for handling the conversation,” Avery answers.

Michael let out a beautiful chuckle and whilst doing so, he places his hands into his pockets and tilted his head back before bringing his chin back towards his chest “And what, Miss Jenson do you think my use maybe?”

That was a dangerous question, she thought and as the words sauntered through her head, she paused her drink mid tilt and as her eyes started revealing her inner thoughts, she noticed in her peripheral vision, that Michael was watching her every move. 

“I’m sure Mr Shelby would be happy to tell you that answer,” Avery finally responded, taking another mouthful of liquid.   
As she brought down the glass and let it rest in her right hand, Michael knocked her right leg back onto the floor with his knee before bowing over her and placing his hands, as well as his legs at either side of her. 

“I think I would prefer your answer over his,” He whispered, his mouth just briefly brushing her left temple.   
It wouldn’t take much from Avery at all…she would just tilt her head up a small 30 degrees and easily place her lips onto his, but this was not enough for her.   
Instead she tossed the remaining liquid aside and placed the glass onto Michael’s desk before wrapping her right hand around his tie and yanking him forward, pressing her lips to his roughly.   
Avery wanted more, because hell, she had waited long enough for it. 

Applying more pressure to Michael’s lips, Avery pulled him even closer before wrapping her left hand around his neck, her forefinger and index just teasing the hair at the nape of his neck. Then in one smooth swoop, they separated and Michael placed his hands beneath Avery’s thighs and lifted her, moving her onto the edge of his desk before forcefully spreading both of her legs apart and standing in between them.  
Hurriedly, Michael placed his lips back onto hers whilst his hands went straight to her thighs and ravenously, he begin to slide his palms up and down her legs before impatiently asking for entrance to her mouth and sliding in his tongue.   
Avery hummed at the sensation and threw both her arms around his neck, as she clenched her thighs against Michael’s hips, bringing him closer to where she wanted him to be.

Admirably, Avery allowed her hands to roam Michael’s upper body; following the curve of his neck and dragging her fingers down his right shoulder. She felt every muscle, dimple and twitch before they landed on his backside, which she greedily grabbed, causing Michael to moan appreciatively into her mouth.  
This moment allowed her greater access and dominantly, she took control of the kiss, forcing Michael to follow and as her tongue slipped against his, the inside of her thighs shook. 

Roughly Michael pushed Avery away and as Michael stood there unmoving, she noticed just how red his lips were, not to mention how pissed off he seemed.   
He swaggered towards his office door and turned the lock before unbuttoning his waistcoat and tossing it the side where it clung to a small filing cabinet.

Turning back around, Michael visibly tensed his jaw before prowling back to Avery but he didn’t begin immediately, instead he clenched both of his fists and placed them either side her hips. 

“Since your arrival Miss Jenson, you have found many ways to surprise me,” Michael commented, brushing the tip of his nose against hers.   
Avery smiles in response to this comment and fondly, she takes her forefinger and glides it along his jaw, pressing the tip of her finger into the bone, so she can memorize it inch by inch “The best people always keep you on your toes,” She utters back. 

After a quiet moment, Michaels hands fall to her feet, to then release the buckles of her heels before sliding them off and letting them slump to the floor and greedily, Avery places her hands onto the sides of his hips, pulling him in whilst she flung her legs around him, to then let her heels rest on his lower back.

Avery takes the lead once more, prying open Michaels mouth and sliding in her own tongue and as they roam each other, she pulls out the white shirt which is tucked into his trousers before bringing her hands to his front and unbuttoning his shirt. 

When all the buttons were undone, Avery pushes of the material before pausing the kiss specifically so she could gaze at Michael; she ran the fingers off her right hand over his collarbone and down his right pec whilst observing there was a scattering of freckles on the top of his right shoulder.   
Softly she places a kiss in the dip between his pecs to then follow that line downwards and kiss him again – in an brief episode of bliss, Michael breathed out slowly before letting his hand sit on the back of Avery necks, keeping her there.

Taking in this response, Avery dragged her mouth across the entire expanse of his chest, letting the slight wetness of her lips and tongue caress the skin to then land on his nipple, where she begins to drag her tongue across the tip of it before sucking it and emitting a small popping sound.  
Michael releases another gasp of air, letting his fingers tighten around Avery’s neck a little more as he savours the sensation.

Bringing her self back up, Avery locates his neck to then kiss it once, twice, four times before taking herself to the skin behind his ear and nipping it slightly.   
This makes a moan slip from him and in a wild hurry, he pushes Avery from him before attaching himself to the exposed part of her chest and hurriedly, she rips open her blouse, shedding it to then rest her arms on Michaels shoulders where her hands eventually found themselves in the depths of his hair.

Michael’s tongue instantly tasted her and she cant help but clench her fingers wildly and as she encourages him, her hands pressed against the back of his head, giving him no choice but to continue. Yet whilst doing this Michael’s hands glided over Avery’s back, undoing her bra strap and removing it from her upper half.

After he disposes of the material he immediately inhales her right breast; teasing her with his teeth as well as his tongue, Michael lapped her skin whilst allowing his teeth to gently graze her nipple, causing her legs to jump as she clenched her thighs in response. Then greedily, he grabs her breast with his hand, taking as much as he can into his mouth before devouring every single inch. 

This was causing the place between her thighs to slightly dampen and Avery couldn’t get over how easy it was for Michael to affect her like this, so much so that she was dragging her fingernails across his back, surely causing marks to rise beneath his skin. 

Not wanting to let the other feel left out, Michael releases one breast to then attack the other the same and as if he cant get enough, he wraps his arms around Avery’s body, one hand reaching her back side whilst the other fell to her shoulder forcing her even further into him. 

“Jesus Michael,” She groaned, appreciatively. 

A shiver starts to erupt through Avery’s body and painfully slow; Michael releases her breast and starts to make his way down her body, yet sadly her tunic skirt lay in the way of his chosen path.

Pausing momentarily, he lifts his chin upwards to connect his eyes with Avery’s before dragging himself upwards and taking her into a rough kiss.  
Pulling her off the desk, Michael eagerly takes his hands to the zip that lay around Avery’s midback before grasping it and pulling it down, causing the material to eventually ripple and fall to the floor in a puddle. 

Michael takes his hands and grabs her butt, clenching his fingers around the entire muscle which forces her body to be pushed into his “I cant wait to taste you,” Michael whispers, his lips resting against hers.

He doesn’t know it but these words alone cause Avery’s stomach to flip manically, the wetness between her legs now more evident then ever. 

Step by step and bit by bit, Michael kisses his way down Avery’s body and he ensures that no part of her skin is missed; the dip between her breasts, the area beneath her breasts, the skin above her ribs, the inside of her hips and the top of her thighs.

Now Michael started to trace his lips across the hem of her underwear that stretched along Avery’s lower stomach, ensuring that his tongue slipped beneath the material each time and it takes everything from her, not to just yell at him to get on with it.

Then finally, he takes his mouth to the part of her pubic bone that is covered in cloth and very lightly, he lets his lips touch it before breathing heavily “You’re such a fucking tease Michael Gray,” Avery spat out, placing her hands onto his shoulders.

Letting her fingers rub into his muscles, Avery guided him gently toward where she wanted him to be and without any resistance, Michael let her before he admiringly placed a couple of small kisses on her pubic bone. She brought her hands to his hair, letting her fingers comb through it endlessly as she hummed loudly in pleasure and Michael continued to cover her in his lips.

With no more convincing, Michael took his fingers to Avery’s underwear and pulled them down, watching her slip out of them.   
After this Michael placed a kiss on the inside of her left knee and then her right and without any announcement, instantly attached his mouth to her clit.   
Avery grabbed the desk behind her for assistance, her fingers wrapping around the edge of the wood and as she felt Michael’s tongue lap at the lips between her legs, she moaned in pleasure “Fuck yes, Michael!” 

When the shock of what he was doing finally fell off her, she took her right hand and knotted it into his hair, to then lift her right leg over his shoulder and plant it there before grinding her hips deliciously against his mouth.  
Michael hummed at this which Avery felt throughout her hips and her stomach and at one particular flick of his tongue, she let out a ridiculously loud moan that she couldn’t control “Shit, sorry,” Avery panted out. 

Michael didn’t answer, she didn’t even think he cared…which he proved so by grabbing her left leg and also placing it onto his shoulder where instantly, he forced his mouth deeper into her, sucking at her clit whilst letting his tongue drag up and down the full length of her. 

Avery happily let herself surrender to it, emitting a flurry of sounds which she didn’t recognise and it’s only when a loud knock appeared at the door, did all her senses collide together.


End file.
